Love is Forever?
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Sequel to Her Disappearance, His heartbreak. Recommended you read that first but not required. Centred on Sonny and Chad's daughters teenage life.
1. Trailer

"The Boy immediately stopped tickling her, he couldn't lose his wife, they were supposed to live happily after like Cinderella and Pwince Charming."

"Don't! I wuv you!" He whispered back terrified.

"I wuv you too!" Mia leant forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.

**Years later**

"It's finally our first day of High School, Timmy! I just know we'll be best friends forever!" Mia said hugging her friend.

...

"Promise me you'll always be there for me"

...

"I love you"

"I Love you too."

...

"Tim! Want a drag?" Paco, the toughest boy in school said gesturing with the cigarette. You couldn't say no to Paco.

...

"You're now a member of our gang. Welcome Brother to the Florida Blood."

...

"Please Timmy!"

"My name's Tim."

...

"Once you're in there's no way out."

...

"Leave me alone you whore." Mia collapsed crying and Tim spat at her.

...

"You have to kidnap that Mia girl, she's messing up everything!"

**You know how it ends but how did it get there.**

**Inspired by Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles**


	2. The Downhill Spiral

**Hey Guys. I'd just like to thank ****schnauzerlover**** for the idea of how to start this chapter. Love ya x.**

**mrpuppy****:** Even more Drama...

**EmmKaylikesMusic.** Here ya go...

**schnauzerlover**** :** Thanks x

**pollyandpony**** :** I no Timmy's evil!

**Youdontwannaknow: **Maybe...

**MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman**** :** Hey, thanks for the review

**Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009**** :** I'm sure your friends appreciate your weird laugh when u like somethingness

**xChisix**** :** I haven't don't worry.

A sixteen-year old Mia sat down slowly on low wall round the side of the school's science block. It was her junior year and everything had gone wrong. Mia was regarded as a loser, she had no friends left and she was always top of class. The wall was her lunch table. Slowly she pulled a paper bag from her rucksack and began eating, a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of how it used to be.

Then she saw him, standing in the corner of the school boundaries with his new 'friends'. Each of them had a joint in their hands and he held the lighter lazily in his hand. He had a scarlet bandanna tied tightly around his wrist and a pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes from her. His glance was not on her but on the gang leader, Paco, who seemed to giving him instructions of some sort.

One of the younger boys, Josh, she thought his name was, caught her eye and he wolf-whistled laughing loudly.

"Oi, pretty lady. You wanna piece of me." She turned her head and looked the other way; she didn't want to see his face when he saw her. She continued eating her lunch ignoring the advancing footsteps until she had to turn.

"What are you doing here, Mia?" There was a softness of his voice and she let her herself hope that he could still possibly be the boy she'd once known.

"I always eat lunch here now. Ever since you joined_ them,_" there was unmistakable venom in her voice, "and you know, since Elli..."

"I don't want to hear it, Mia," his voice suddenly grew angry and there was a look of hurt in his eyes, "Just get out of here!"

"Please, Timmy!" She stood and grabbed his arm as he made to leave, discarding her lunch forgotten on the floor. He turned and wrenched his arm from her grasp. His eyes bore deep into her's and for a moment he was silent.

"Just...Just," He struggled to find the words that would make her understand, "Leave me alone you whore." He pushed her away from him and Mia collapsed crying as Tim spat at her.

_..._

_"It's finally our first day of High School, Timmy! I just know we'll be best friends forever!" Mia said hugging her friend when he arrived at her house so they could catch the bus to Swallow Beach High. He laughed at her excitement,_

"_It's not going to be much better than Junior High, Mia." She slapped his arm playfully._

"_Of course it is and it couldn't be much worse." Her Dad came down the stairs and snapped a picture of the two._

"_Dad..." She moaned._

"_What honey I just want to document your day of High School. You've grown up so fast. Now Timmy put your arm around Mia so I can..."_

"_Chad, leave the poor kids alone, it's their first day of High School they don't want to be bothered by you." Her mother said walking down the stairs and giving them both a hug, "now out with the pair of you."_

_Mia grabbed her backpack from the kitchen and the two hurried out the door._

_..._

_It was time for the Winter Formal and Mia was totally prepared. She'd been dress-shopping with her Mom and everything. The only problem was she didn't have a date, she desperately wanted Timmy to ask her but the dance was in two days and she was sure he didn't like her. At least, her new girl best-friend Elli didn't have a date either, they could go together and have a good time, she supposed. _

_Suddenly the phone rang; she rushed to pick it up before her parents because Elli had said she'd ring to talk about their dresses._

"_Hello?" She said eagerly down the phone._

"_Hey, Mia!" It was Timmy._

"_Hi, Timmy. What's up?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone._

"_Emmmm... Do you... have our Chemistry homework? I completely forgot to write it down." She sighed. Yeah, he definitely didn't like her._

"_Yeah, sure. It's P123 of the textbook, questions... 1-13. "She read down the phone when she finally found her books._

"_Ok see ya Mia." He said almost too quickly._

"_Bye, Timmy." She said before placing the handset back in the dock. She could barely stand up before it rang again._

"_Hello?" It was sure to be Elli this time._

"_Hey again, Mia." Timmy?_

"_Yes?" She was curious now, why'd he ring twice._

"_I didn't really need our Chemistry homework," Her heart rose into her chest, _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah it was...Biology." She slumped in the chair._

"_Timmy?" Ok, she'd have to do it._

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Will you go..." Timmy interrupted her._

"_You can't ask me to go to the dance with you; I'm trying to ask you to go the dance with me!" She giggled._

"_You're not doing a very good job." He sighed._

"_I know that, but you're not supposed to know that." She laughed then, this was so stupid._

"_Yes."_

"_What?" He sounded so confused, she almost laughed again._

"_Yes, I'll go to the dance with you." _

_..._

_They were sitting out in the field behind the school. It was a year later, their second winter formal. Timmy had asked her to be his girlfriend on her birthday that year and she'd happily accepted._

_She shivered and Timmy shrugged off his jacket and put it round her shoulders._

"_Thanks." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips._

"_You're welcome but that wasn't long enough." She gave him a playful slap; laughing._

_He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She was still laughing but the seriousness of his gorgeous brown eyes calmed her._

"_I love you," That was the first time he'd said it. They were fourteen now and whilst she knew it was true, her heart soared at the words._

"_I love you too." And that was it, the eternal vow was sealed and he leant down and kissed her._

_..._

Mia was still crying all the good memories of her and Timmy were running through her mind but she was ignoring the bad ones that evened them out. After that precise moment everything went downhill.

...

_Her phone rang, interrupting their moment. She glanced quickly at the screen, it was Elli. She ignored the call and turned back to Timmy, smiling. But then the phone rang again. _

_Elli._

"_Hello?" She answered, irritated._

"_Hello, are you Miss Mia Cooper?" A cold, deep voice asked slowly. What was going on?_

"_Yes. And who are you?" Timmy looked at her questionably and she shrugged._

"_This Detective Chief Inspector Collins." WHAT HAS HAPPENED?_

"_What's going on officer?" Timmy's face fell. They were both suddenly very scared._

"_I'm sorry to say, you're friend Elli O'Neill has been in an accident. Her mother asked me to ring you."_

"_Is she going to be ok?" She switched the phone onto loudspeaker._

"_I don't know ma'am. Could you inform Mr Tim Sterling and get down to Sandy row Hospital as soon as possible."_

"_Yes, we'll be there officer." She began to cry as she hung up the phone._

_..._

_The funeral was two weeks later. Elli had been in a coma for a week and a half before she passed on. It had been horrible to see her lying there with her dark hair lying around her distorted and pale face. The doctors had said there was nothing more that could be done._

_Mia kept crying and crying she couldn't think of anything but the fact that Elli was gone, gone forever. But Timmy was different; all he could do was question and so that's what he did. He stopped paying attention in class and stopped talking to Mia until one day she cracked._

"_You don't care anymore Timmy! My best friend died and you won't even talk to me!"_

"_She was my best friend too, Mia! I loved her too!"_

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

"_What so you wanna break up?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_Timmy stormed off. That was their first argument as a couple and their last._

_..._

_Over the next couple of weeks, Mia noticed Timmy talking a lot with Paco, the school bully and leader of its gang but she said nothing still angry with Timmy for not being more supportive of her._

_That is, until one day when she spotted a scarlet bandanna around his wrist signifying his membership in the Florida Blood, she almost cried. Her sweet, loving, kind Timmy had been turned into a gang member. Then she knew she had to say something._

_She sought him out at lunch but he wasn't with the rest of the gang. She found him under the bleachers playing tonsil tennis with Ashley Humphrey, the bitchiest girl in school. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart with a loud smack. Ashley stood up and gave her the dirtiest look before stomping away._

_Mia waited until she was gone before speaking._

"_What are you doing Timmy?" He glared at her._

"_We broke up Mia. You have no control over me." She sighed, she knew she had no right anymore but he had to be stopped._

"_Whatever Timmy. But seriously, the Blood?" She was completely exasperated._

"_They're my friends now. They're my brothers." Huh, she scoffed._

"_You have real brothers. Please Timmy!"_

"_My name's Tim." Paco's influence then._

"_**Tim**__, it's a gang, don't get mixed up in all that stuff."_

"_Look Mia,_ _once you're in there's no way out_." _She could've cried but she just stalked away getting her pride intact for another day._

...

Mia wiped her tears as she felt a hand on her shoulder and look up at the school's resident outed gay, the only person who'd been even slightly nice to her since Sophomore year, Taylor Jones.

He pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright. I'll help you get him back."

_**Review If you miss old Timmy**_


	3. Italia

Hey wonderful readers,

I'm off to sunny Italia and so there'll be no more updates til the end of July. I'm sorry but if I can I'll try to maybe get some written while I'm away but keep reviewing this story and doing the same for my other stories. I'll miss you guys and I'll see you soon.

Love,

FairytaleBeliever123


	4. Tears, Plans and Hidden Threats

Hey Guys, I'm back from Italy XD

Thanks for the reviews...

**TheChannyWizard****: **I'm sure he does. He's a real jerk isn't he

**Tinkelbell11****:** Well Channy's in this but not much

**ashkat101**** :** Ah yes, the dreaded High school

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**** :**You're welcome

**Lily: **Thanks

**Youdontwannaknow:** Both will be in the story so that's good

**schnauzerlover**** :** It was the first thing to poop into my head. Robin!

**koolg1rl****:** And the perfect boyfriend!

Over the next few weeks, Mia spent all her time with Taylor. He was kind to her and made sure that the mean girls and the Blood got no nearer than to her than ten feet. He was the best friend she had so needed.

One day as he walked her home from school he asked the question she'd been dreading,

"Mia, I know this is none of business and that I promised I'd help but if Tim is always that horrible to you, then why do you even want him back?"

She sighed and stopped walking, her backpack suddenly felt a lot heavier and she thought her knees would give way but it must have all been her imagination because there she stood desperately trying to form an answer.

"I...I...I just still...love him and I know that sounds stupid but Tim the gang member is not the best friend I remember. My best friend was Timmy, the kind, caring and considerate boy that's trapped inside that arrogant monster and sometimes, just sometimes when he's threatening me I see a pain in his eyes and I know that that's my Timmy struggling to get out."

She began crying right there in the middle of the street and after a few seconds Taylor whipped his hand out his pocket and looping his arm around her neck he guided her home.

Her dad, Chad, opened the door to see his sobbing daughter in Taylor's arms. He looked taken aback for a moment before his youngest daughter (one of five) came running up behind him.

"Mwia, Mwia, who's this? Where's Timmy?" Mia let out a wail and pushed past them and out to Taylor's comforting grip to race to the stairs. Chad immediately raced after her and Taylor was left with Mia's sister.

"Hi, boy. I'm Britney Michelle Cooper." He laughed at the girls' high and mighty attitude and answer in his own.

"Hi, girl. I'm Taylor Aidan Jones." She stuck out her tiny hand and smiled up at him deciding that he could be her new friend and he shook it very seriously.

A tall dark-haired woman came into the hall with an apron round her waist and a tray of snickerdoodles in her hand.

"Britney, honey, you want a cookie?" Britney's face spread into a wide smile.

"Yes momma." The woman leant down and handed the girl the cookie, placing a chaste kiss on her head. Looking up again she spotted Taylor.

"Oh Hello. Are you one of Mia's friends? Is she home? Where is she?" Taylor looked down ashamed of making his friend cry.

"I'm Taylor. Yes, I brought her home, she got a bit upset. I think she's in her room with her dad." Sonny looked worried and she threw a glance towards the staircase.

"Thank you Taylor, is it? Here have a cookie... Goodbye." He took a cookie and she smiled wearily at him before closing the door.

...

Chad knocked on Mia's door. There was no movement within the room and so slowly he pushed the door open.

"Mia, what's wrong?" His little girl looked at him, her eyes rimmed red and her long blond hair too close to a pair of scissors for his liking. He rushed over to her grabbing the scissors from her hand,

"Mia Dylan Copper, don't you dare!" She hung her head and burst into tears again.

"What's this about, huh?" He said in a softer voice sitting down and slinging his arm around the girl. She leaned into him and put her head on his chest as Sonny opened the door and leant against the door. He looked up at her helplessly before being startled by a choked up voice.

"I...I...Timmy...Tim...I" Chad's face grew angry.

"That boy! What's he done now? I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted before Sonny rushed over to them shoving herself between them and hugging her daughter who was now in complete hysterics.

"Honestly Chad! Get out." Turning back to her daughter she whispered in her ear, "Now baby, tell me what's wrong..." Handing her baby a tissue, Mia's rock sat down prepared for the tale.

...

Telling her Mom everything helped a little bit and eating ice-cream with her sisters whilst they gossiped and gave each other make-overs took her mind off it. She had to say that although her sisters Charlotte, Tawni, Zora and Britney annoyed her beyond belief they were the best supporters she'd ever have.

But she still had to face school and the Blood the next day and that's exactly what she planned to do, she couldn't let Taylor protect her forever. She walked to school with Taylor the whole time trying to convince him it wasn't his fault that she'd broken down and once there she let him protect her right up until it was time for her first class, Biology.

Her teacher, Mr Hamilton, was strict and after a while always made them change lab partners so as to keep them from getting to friendly. She stood in a daze against the back wall ignoring Annabel's taunts until she heard her name being called, "Miss Cooper and Mr..." She walked to her table not paying attention to the name of her partner; she'd end up doing all the work anyway. She didn't even turn her head when she heard him slump into the seat beside her, she was focusing on a plan to get Timmy back, until she heard,

"Hey, sweetcheeks." She turned her head 'just her luck she got stuck with Paco no wait that's exactly what it was _luck'._

"Paco." He smirked at her.

"That's my name, Hun, don't wear it out." She glowered at him before leaning closer and whispering.

"I know your game, _Paco,_ You're pretending to be the tough guy but I know better. You're weak and that's why you act like such a bully, well you don't fool me and if you don't give me _my_ Timmy back, I'll tell everyone and don't worry I have proof."

She was lying but she could tell by his expression he believed every word before he slunk back into his every day image and sneered at her.

"Whatever, slut."

...

Timmy was standing with the gang. A disgusting cigarette was hanging from his hand and he raised it to his hand pretending to smoke it. Paco was saying something to him but he wasn't really paying attention. Mia and her new friend, _Taylor,_ were under the bleachers across from laughing at something that was apparently very funny, he missed her but now he was stuck in this and there was no way out without either of them getting hurt.

Paco suddenly noticed his lack of attention and followed his gaze to the pair at that exactly moment Mia looked at them but her gaze did not linger on Timmy but instead shifted to Paco and she mouthed something to him, Timmy couldn't make out what it was but from the look on Paco's face he wasn't too happy about it. Mia turned back to her conversation, Taylor looking surprised at her actions and Paco recovered and turned to Timmy.

"Tim, I need you to do something. Call it a safety guarantee." His eyes flashed to Mia and back. Timmy didn't like this, "You have to kidnap that Mia girl, she knows too much and she keeps asking too many questions. In short, she's messing up everything!"

Well, that was it. Timmy couldn't possibly do that. But then again if he did he could make sure she was safe and Paco wouldn't doubt his loyalty. They'd both be unharmed. He had to do it. He had to protect her. He loved her.

"When?"

Review if you liked this instalment ( I sound like a tv guy )


	5. Birthday Gifts, Surprises and Kisses?

**I'm so, so sorry this took so long but I had serious writer's block. This is inspired by the fact, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW though I'm not seventeen XD**

**Lady-Apricotxx**** :**Thanks I'm glad you think so

**schnauzerlover**** :** I'm pretty sure Chad wants to too

**koolg1rl**** : **Aha

**TheChannyWizard****:** There's some loving in this chapter its a bit bittersweet though

**Tinkelbell11**** :**You'll have to read and see

**MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman****: **Here you go Shay

**Youdontwannaknow: **Love it

**Hope you enjoy XD**

_..._

_She was running down a long corridor and something was following her moving slowly but somehow never straying more than a few feet behind her. She that if it reached out it would grab her arm and all would be lost. 'Mia' a voice whispered from behind her, the sound causing to come to a complete halt. 'Mia' it was getting louder now as she tried to turn and face it but to no avail. She struggled against the invisible that held her and her breath came in fast gulps almost as if she was still running. A cool sensation made her back tingle and she froze realising it was the hand of a monster in the dark she could not se., 'Mia' Its voice suddenly became more urgent and the hand began tracing circles on her back, the way he used to when she was scared of storms that cracked and thundering outside her bedroom window. 'Timmy' her own voice sounded timid and lonely and cracked slightly as she pronounced the last syllable. 'Be Careful' the voice answered, 'Don't trust anyone.' The hand retreated from her skin and she relaxed as footsteps behind got fainter and fainter. _

_Suddenly she was standing in front of closed door; slowly she reached for the handle her breath hitching once again in her throat. Turning the rusty sphere, she could feel the movie type suspense fill her muscles making them tight and wary. The door creaked open into a room that was so bright she had to squint, taking a few cautious steps forward still squinting she found herself in the middle of very circular room, the door slammed closed and she started with a fright. _

_Once her eyes became accustomed to the light, it became apparent that the room was covered in photos of her growing up but throughout all the changes in the photos, one thing was consistent, Timmy. On the ceiling above her head there were no pictures but four words stood out in harsh black paint, 'FORGIVENESS IS THE KEY'._

'_Mia' the voice was back, she backed up into a armchair that suddenly appeared and pulled her knees up to her chest, 'Mia' She closed her eyes and wished to be back home away from the invisible threat, '_Mia!'

...

"Mia!" Tawni screamed at her sleeping sister, impatiently, showing clearly the traits she shared with her godmother. Mia just rolled over in bed and whimpered.

Sonny handed the carefully wrapped present to her husband and leant down to shake her daughter. Mia's eyes flickered open and her gaze caught her Mom's, she sighed in relief and sat up. Her mom took a step back and the whole family was gathered at the bottom of her bed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They chorused and she smiled, happy to be awake and out of the vivid dream.

"Thanks Guys. Now, what did you get me?" Chad chuckled and sat down on the end of the bed the rest of the family copying his actions,

"Happy Seventeenth Birthday, sweetie!" He handed her a present and dropped a present in her lap. She immediately ripped the wrapping paper off the small box and opened the lid, inside was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen. It was silver and was made to look like branches twisting in and around each other. There were little pink and white flowers dotted along these branches and carved in tiny letters inside the biggest one was her name.

"Thanks Daddy." She flung her arms round his neck in a tight hug and he grinned at her enthusiasm, she pulled back and glanced at Sonny and then back to Chad.

"Who picked it out?" She questioned jokingly. Her mother laughed and put a hand on her dad's shoulder,

"Surprisingly your father did that all by himself!" Mia gaped shocked at her father before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Job, Dad!" He looked at her in mock horror,

"You're surprised? Did you forget how amazing I am?" She rolled her eyes and sat back again.

Her Mom took over then handing her a much larger wrapped present, "This is from me and the girls."

Again she tore the paper off in anticipation to reveal a cardboard box opening slowly the stiff box she was greeted by the sight of a laptop.

"Thank you!" She gasped, so happy her body shook. Up until only her parents had had personal computers, she had had to share the ancient desktop with her four younger sisters and so access to many websites had been restricted after all they were all under 12.

Her parents laughed as Brittany held up a cake, "Lookie Mia. Me and Mommy made you a cake!" She smiled at the younger and gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you sweetie I'm sure it'll be lovely. Just let me get dressed and then I'll come downstairs and we can all have a piece." The little girl beamed and shouted 'Ok!' causing the family to all follow her from the room.

A few seconds later her mom stuck her head back in,

"Oh Mia, I almost forgot this came for you this morning." She held out a card and after giving it to her baby girl left the room.

Mia tore open the envelope and looked at the boring commercial front of the card before opening it.

Inside was the typical greeting but under it read,

**Mia,**

**Meet me at the beach tonight at sunset for a birthday surprise.**

**T.**

Taylor. He remembered even during the summer. She wondered the surprise could be but decided she better dress up nice just in case. For now she simply threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs for some cake.

...

At seven o'clock that evening she was dressed and ready to go buzzing with excitement but of course didn't set for another two hours and so she had to sit patiently waiting which wasn't her best gift even in the most helpful of times and so an hour and a half later she couldn't wait any longer and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving now."

"Oh come here first and let us see you." Her mom shouted back from the kitchen. She sighed; it should only take a few moments, hopefully.

She strode into the kitchen to see her whole gathered at breakfast bar. Her mom took the sight of her in and began to cry.

She wore a black strapless sweetheart neckline dress that reached her knees; her blond was lightly curled and hung loose around her shoulders. Her make-up was impeccable and she wore a pair of black flip-flops.

"Oh, I remember the day you born..." Sonny began as Chad snapped photos.

"Mom, Dad!" She moaned and they both stopped and made to hug her.

"We just love you sweetie. Have a good time and we'll see you later." Chad whispered and they pulled simultaneously in the weird way they always did.

"Bye." Mia shouted behind her as she fled via the front door and into the family car she was surprised she was allowed to drive.

...

The beach was no more than two miles from the house and so it didn't her long to get there. Getting out of the car, she paused as she closed the door and looked out to see the sun setting in the horizon and smiled, she was right on time.

She walked along the expanse of the beach beginning to wonder where Taylor was until she spotted and rug and a figure in the distance. She ran until she was no more than ten feet from rug where she stopped abruptly as the figure turning to face her.

"Timmy!"

"Hello, Mia. Happy Birthday!" She glared at him and taking a few steps forward questioned him,

"What're you doing here?" He sighed and looked down guiltily at his feet.

"I...I realised what an idiot I've been and well I always to treat you on your birthday so...I...made us this picnic." He sounded so sincere that she dropped the glare and when he looked up, he looked so close to crying that she had to run to him.

"It's ok Timmy, I forgive you." She hugged him pulling him so close to her that she could feel his heartbeat. He pulled back slightly and moved to kiss her.

It was like the final piece of their reunion and she was in heaven. His lips still tasted of candyfloss and not of those horrible cigarettes he'd been smoking and she was like an addict reintroduced to heroin, deepening the kiss after only few moments. His lips were rough against her plum soft ones but the effort was in all ways equal.

After what was the most glorious moments of her life so far, he pulled back and chuckled,

"We mustn't forget the picnic." She pouted but moved to sit down on the rug anyway.

"What would you like to drink coke or sprite?" He said holding both bottles up to her. She reached for the coke and laughing snatched it from him and opened the bottle was gulped hastily to quench her thirst.

Timmy discarded the sprite and she looked at him questioningly.

"Not thirsty yet." He explained but she barely heard his voice suddenly became very quiet and she felt all of sudden light-headed. Feeling the urge to lie down she obeyed closing her eyes tight.

The last thing she heard was the voice from the dream whispering 'I'm sorry' in her ear followed closely by the feeling of lips against hers sending her mercilessly into a deep sleep.

**Please review it makes me happy**


	6. The Mercedes, The Judas and The Fear

Hey Guys,

I think this possibly the longest chapter I've ever written for fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. A quick warning there is a bit of language in this chapter but not too much.

As always thanks you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites for both me and the story, I really appreciate it as you guys are the only reason I think I'm any good at writing XD

...

**Lady-Apricotxx**** :** Thank you so much xx

**...**

**StarfishOnTheBeach**** : **I'm sorry to tell you he wasn't being sweet. X(

**...**

**schnauzerlover**** : **Robin!

**...**

**koolg1rl****: **This chapter should enlighten you as to why you don't like him

**...**

**rachelg1630**** :**Here you go xx

**...**

**youdontwannaknow: **Because you've been reading from the beginning (love ya for it) and you knew him before he was a monster

**...**

**mrpuppy****:** Not sure whether to be glad I've that effect on you or not

**iloveyou98****:** Thank you. Love the name. Thanks for sticking with it.

...

Timmy reluctantly stopped kissing his sleeping beauty when he heard the unmistakeable sound of tyres screeching under the pressure of being driven recklessly at the speed of light. Paco. He was right on time too, a blessing rarely bestowed among the gang members. Right on time for Timmy's greatest betrayal and he was already beginning to question himself, this could all go wrong!

Hopelessly he tried to shake Mia awake to get her to safety but the dose of drugs he'd hidden in the drinks had been enough to knock her out for 48 hours. Looking around, frantically now, Timmy realised there was no way they were getting away from this with him still being a blood member and so he gathered the slim girl into his arms and made for the sand dunes but less than 10 seconds later his progress was interrupted by a loud clapping, he turned to see Paco smiling for almost the first time and looking like Timmy had just scored the winning goal of the world-cup.

"Paco." He hissed inwardly, riffling through his brain cells for an excuse for trying to escape over dunes. He had to be around to keep her safe now...

"Tim, you did it, you tricked her, you little Judas you." He paused and banged his hands together again in appreciation, "But..." Paco's expression fell, "Why were you heading for the dunes?"

Timmy looked down the goddess in his arms and back at Paco, and suddenly a light bulb went off.

"I thought we'd be less likely to be seen heading for the car that way. You know, wouldn't like to get this far and get busted for something so simple."

Paco beamed and rushed over to slap him on the back,

"Well done, man. Good idea. You're really coming on well; I had doubts for a while. I thought this Mia chick would get to ya." Timmy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _this was for her own good, and she'd understand that._

"Tim?" He opened his eyes almost hopeful that it had all been a dream, Elli dying...the depression...the break-up...the gang, everything. But, no this was his reality now stuck in an awful gang forever in order to protect those he loved.

"You find a place to take her?" He choked out, repositioning Mia in his arms.

"Yeah, man. Proper cell looking too, you'll be looking after her now you've proved yourself plus you'll probably have to disappear with her. They'll suspect you after you two falling out this year."

Timmy nodded, they'd be right too but it wasn't for the reasons they believed that's the only thought that kept him going.

Paco headed for the dunes showing that he had definitely fell for Timmy's lie, and Timmy slowly followed him, Mia suddenly feeling very heavy in his arms. The two of them, or three if you counted Mia, traipsed over the dunes heading for the car park, Paco and Timmy making small chat in hushed tones, Mia never stirred but Timmy couldn't tell if that was a blessing or curse. At least if she was awake she could scream but that would just make Paco angry and that wouldn't do.

When they reached the car park Timmy could see that they did in fact come in Paco's Mercedes, the one with the blacked-out windows and leather seats but the license plate was covered in layers of black duct tape and the whole thing suddenly seemed to mush more sinister to Timmy.

Josh, the youngest gang member and Paco's cousin, stuck his head out of the passenger window and laughed,

"Tim, ya did it." Timmy just nodded and made a feeble attempt at a fake laugh that for some reason they both accepted as normal.

Josh wolf-whistled at Mia's sleeping form and shouted over,

"Not so hot now, sweetcheeks!" He laughed and slid back into his seat in the car, Paco flashed Timmy a look and then ordered in his most superior voice,

"Put her in the backseat you can get in there too, we're taking you to your new home; we got some clothes for you already there." His eyes swept over Timmy's blazer and black jeans.

"Kay..."

**Taylor's P.O.V**

He strolled into the car park of the beach, why did Mia's mom think she was here with him? He's only just figured out it was her birthday and rushed to the mall to get her something. He still didn't know why she hadn't told him but suppose that's what facebook is for. He paused when he saw the mysterious black Mercedes; the only person he knew had a car like that was Paco but why would be at the beach at this time of night? The one thing, he was sure of anymore was that Paco was terrified of water. Taylor knew Paco better than anyone; they'd been best friends before the blood, that's why he felt for Mia.

The windows of the car were blacked out but there a figure was standing some way away from it, holding something tightly in his arms. The door of the backseat of the car was suddenly flung open and the figure made his way hesitantly towards it.

Taylor ran further towards the car and the boy but came to a halt once again when he recognized the boy as Timmy Clark, his eyes then went immediately to the bundle in his arms and he narrowed his eyes trying figure out what Timmy would be so protective of.

_Mia. Mia was in his arms._

Taylor began to run forward again but Timmy bundled Mia into the backseat and climbed after her, slamming the door behind him. Taylor reached the car just as the engine started and began banging on the windows with all his might.

"Mia! Timmy, let her go! Paco, I know you're in there! What are you doing with her! Mia!" The window on the driver's seat lowered not enough for him to see in but enough for him to hear his former best friend's next comment.

"Fuck off, faggot! You tell anyone about this I'll wring your scrawny little neck so run back to your faggot boyfriend!" The window rolled back up again and Taylor banged hopelessly on the window one last time before the car sped off.

He ran after it until it disappeared from his view, he cried out in desperation and ran back to the car park where Mia's solitary car still sat.

He broke the window and opened the door in a panic remembering instantly where Mia hid the spare key in the driver's head rest and started the car and sped off himself, with one thought plaguing his mind, "_What will I tell her parents?"_

**Timmy's P.O.V**

He stroked Mia's golden hair trying to keep himself calm, Taylor had frightened him and made truly realise what he had done, he'd kidnapped his best friend, he was a Judas and she'd hate him. Never love him. Not like he thought she would.

The car sped through endless streets until he no longer had a clue where they were, fear crept through every muscle and each one tensed in turn only the gentle stroking action keeping him from screaming.

By the time, Paco finally pulled to a stop, Timmy was ready to cry, his heart-breaking and his nerves completely on edge.

Paco and Josh got out of the car and Timmy echoed their actions taking Mia with him unable to look around and gage where they were, he followed the pair down a staircase and through a heavy metal door. Along an endless corridor until they finally reached another heavy door which they unlocked with a key amongst many on a large ring beside the door.

Timmy followed them in the room and took in the surroundings. In one corner there was a small chest of drawers presumably housing his clothes, in the next a single bed, in the next a door that he was later informed led to a toilet and finally a rocking chair was placed under the only window high in the ceiling facing the only door out.

"Put her on the bed," Paco commanded and Timmy followed the orders without hesitation he didn't want to make this any harder than it was.

"Sit." Paco pointed to the rocking chair and again Timmy complied.

Paco made a move towards Mia and Timmy flinched but didn't say anything. Paco pulled the flips flops from her feet and threw them out the door, and made a start on turning Mia's dress to rags ripping violently at the fabric,

"Josh, help me!" Josh rushed to his aid and Timmy stood up too.

"Not you. Sit." He sank into the chair again and watched them ruined the girls' pride and joy. They then stole the new bracelet from her hand and the earrings from her ears quickly pocketing them.

Paco threw the first punch, the smacking sound that ensued made Timmy want to throw up but he restrained. After that it was mostly slaps but it seemed to go on forever and Timmy just burned to scream, "Hit me instead!" but he bit his lip.

When they finally finished Josh left the room and Paco came to talk Timmy.

"You've proved yourself well tonight but just incase she reverts you Josh'll be outside the room to stop you and that'll be worst than tonight and don't forget it." He threw him the keys and laughed, Paco knew he'd never find the right one.

"Food?" He inquired barely able to speak.

"In the bottom drawer. Have fun." Paco stalked out of the door and locked it. Timmy burst into pitiful tears and fell asleep hours later with them still rolling down his cheeks.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Paco locked the door and Josh turned to face him.

"So Cuz, you convince him I'll be here the whole time?"

"Yes, there's no way he'll try to escape!" The two laughed and headed for their car, heading home to their nice soft beds.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

He banged loudly on the Cooper's front door and a startled Chad answered in only a pair of pyjamas bottoms.

"Taylor, what are you doing here? And making so much noise? Where's Mia?" Taylor tried to catch his breath and failed.

"Chad? What's going on? The girls' are asleep." Sonny came down the stairs tying her dressing gown as she went.

"I don't no. Taylor here was banging so loudly on the door but now he can't seem to tell what the matter is!"

"Chad, honey, calm down. Taylor? Where's Mia?" He tried once again to catch his breath and once again failed miserably.

Sonny put her arm around him and guided him into the kitchen; she sat him at the breakfast bar and got him a glass of water.

"Now honey, drink this. Take some deep breaths and tell us what happened."

"Mom, what's going on?" Taylor looked round Sonny to see Mia's sisters Charlotte and Tawni at the doorway.

"Nothing babies, go back to bed." But they didn't move just looked at him, their identical blue eyes staring him down. For sure the dark-headed twins were scary.

He drank down the water and breathed slowly before managing to say, or rather shout...

"Mia...Beach...Timmy...Car...Paco...Gone!" Chad exploded,

"What! Where is my daughter? And Timmy? I'll kill him!" Sonny put a hand on his shoulder and looked back to Taylor,

"Try again hun, slower this time remember to breathe."

1...2...3...

"Paco and Timmy and Josh, I think, kidnapped Mia at the beach, I wasn't T, Timmy was."

Sonny burst into tears and Chad enveloped her in a hug muttering, "I'll kill him" over and over after ordering Charlotte to ring the police.

**Paco's P.O.V**

He woke up in his room with Josh in a sleeping bag on the floor. Someone knocking at the door had woke him up.

He walked over slowly to it, groggy and still half asleep,

"Mom, I told you, you don't have to knock." He opened the door to reveal the...

"Paco Munoz, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Mia Cooper..." He didn't hear the rest of the speech as screamed out,

"I'll never tell you where they are," and then muttered under his breath, "I'll kill that faggot."

**Mia's P.O.V**

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open, stretching she tried to recall what had happened the last thing she remembered was kissing Timmy.

That's when she noticed she was not in her bedroom, the ceiling was not painted and the bed she lying on was lumpy and uncomfortable. She sat up and looked down at the dress she was wearing almost ripped to shreds, her flips flops were gone. And looking around she saw Timmy passed out on a rocking chair. _Paco. Timmy. He got you too._

She stood up and slowly walked around their small room and spotted a letter with her name written on the front on top of a small chest of drawers.

Opening it, she was shocked by what she read,

_**Dear Sweetcheeks,**_

_**So here we are or rather you are, in a cell alone apart from your Judas there unless course he reverted and I had to do this myself (I hate to get my hands dirty) in which case you really are alone. Poor you. **_

_**First your best friend dies, and then your boyfriend ditches you for me and finally as proof of his allegiance kidnaps you. And you thought he loved you. **_

_**And you know what, I don't even like him that much so as soon as you run out of food your dead and don't think of escape I have Josh outside the door and key would be impossible to find on that key ring. R.I.P. Princess.**_

_**Paco...**_

She didn't know what to do so she dropped the letter and screamed beginning to pound punches on Timmy's toned chest.

"Mia?"

The voice she'd once thought was loving froze her and she backed away, sobbing and gasping.

"Traitor!" She spat at him before bursting into newfound tears.

_**...**_

_**Review Please...**_


	7. The Trapped, The Grieving and The Smug

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry this took so long, I was waiting to see who'd review and then I went back to school and this is a really important year soo... Anyway I'm sorry, enjoy!**

**pollyandpony** :Sorry it took so long

...

**mrpuppy**: Sorry, Thanks I'll try to incorporate your ideas later on in the story

...

**rachelg1630** : Thanks that makes me feel really amazing

...

**youdontwannaknow **: Somewhat...

...

**StarfishOnTheBeach**: It's getting a bit better

...

**schnauzerlover**: Robin!

...

**Day 1 in Captivity**

Mia and Timmy's P.O.V

"Traitor!" She spat at him before bursting into newfound tears. The words echoed loudly round the room and Timmy wanted to scream, deny everything, take her in his arms and comfort her but he couldn't lie to her again.

Slowly he stood and moved across the room until he stood hunched looking down at the shrinking figure of his love,

"Mia, it's not like he made it out, it's not that bad, honest!" Paco, Timmy wanted to strangle him then, kill him with his own bear hands. Mia looked up, her eyes were puffy and red and tears ran profusely down her cheeks but the look she gave him was the worst, pure hatred. She could forgive everything but not this, not kidnap.

"Oh, so you didn't lie to me, probably drug me and assist Paco in my kidnap? You know we are going to die here right?" He looked down, he didn't want to confirm it but he couldn't deny it either. Mia sank into herself again and began speaking as if to herself, as if she was unaware of his presence,

"I'll _never _see my Mom or Dad again, not my sisters, not Taylor. I'll _never___graduate, never move out, never have kids, never get married all because of the person I'm due to be stuck with until I die. Ironic, at least," She looked at him again then, "You'll die too."

"Mia, please! I did this for you! I didn't realise he'd trap me too and kill us!" She scoffed and glared at him.

"What did you think he'd do? Leave you to guard me for a while until he got bored and then let us leave! Tim, he's evil, he'll never let us go! We're going to die here!" Mia meant to yell but it all came out as an exasperated whisper, "What is beneficial about that?"

For a few moments there was silence, the sound of a dripping tap made uncomfortable and cold feeling more evident and Mia shivered, awakening Timmy from his self-pity.

"Timmy." He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him wiping her cheeks.

"My name's Timmy." Mia resisted a small smile and moved to sit on the bed.

"Oh, so its Timmy again now is it? Well, if you're going to be Timmy you're gonna have to nice and kind and sweet and loving. If that's even possible..." He looked at her and blinked twice.

"I'll try."

**Chad, Sonny and Taylor's P.O.V**

Taylor was sitting in armchair in the Cooper's living room drinking a mug of Hot Chocolate. Charlotte and Tawni sat on either side of their mother on the couch, trying to comfort the hysterical woman, their abandoned Hot Chocolate on the coffee table. Chad was pacing frantically in front of the fireplace running his hands through his hair, cursing every so often in his mumblings.

The police had gone to arrest Paco, Josh and Timmy and had promised to send a Family Liaison Officer, who had yet to appear. Taylor's heart was racing and fears for Mia coursed through his veins. Fear had yet to succumb to grief or anger.

The doorbell rang in three consecutive dings and Taylor moved to answer it. Mia's family were too distraught for that. A police officer, who he guessed was the Liaison Officer, stood at the door with a tall woman whose red hair was being frantically pulled and tugged into twists.

He moved aside and she rushed into the house,

"Alli! Alli!" Sonny appeared at the door and embraced her friend crying into her shoulder. Chad appeared behind the women who were both crying and asked the red-headed one.

"Alana, Timmy was involved, was he arrested?" The woman didn't answer and just howled louder. The Police Woman moved forward to answer the question,

"Timmy himself has not been home since yesterday afternoon, we are treating him as a blackmailed victim of the kidnap also but we haven't ruled him out as a suspect. The other two boys have been arrested and are currently being interrogated."

Chad looked incredulous at this and quite rudely, though it could be excused, asked,

"And _who_ are you?" The woman smiled at him.

"Mr Cooper, I would appreciate less of an accusatory tone. I am Marilyn Gerard and I am your Family Liaison Officer, your link with the legal proceedings that are being carried out."

Chad grunted and turned back into the room to continue with his pacing as an alarm somewhere upstairs went off and Sonny moved to usher everyone into the living room.

Before long, the depressed silence was broken by the sound of running feet upstairs and down the stairs and across the hall and then the door was pushed open with great difficulty. Everyone looked towards it with curiosity having forgotten the existence of everything outside the room except Mia.

Zora and Britney stood there in their nighties, the slightly older girl gripping the front of her's and twisting in tightly.

"Zora, stop that!" Sonny reprimanded and everyone turned to look at her, even she looked surprised at her ability to say anything.

Marilyn's phone rang and she moved out into the kitchen to answer it.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Britney questioned.

"Nothing, honey," Chad answered when Sonny failed, "Mia's just late home is all."

The tiny girl looked at him like she couldn't believe him but before either girl could voice anything Marilyn came back into the room.

"Paco's refusing to say where they are."

**Paco's P.O.V**

He sat on the plastic chair his eye tracing the cracks in the tiles on the walls. The tape recorder was paused and the lamp beside was the only source of light in the room. His attorney was babbling something about it being better if he would just tell the police where Mia and Timmy where, that he'd get off lighter but he ignored him, the faggot had ruined any chance of those two getting out alive.

The door opened and two Police men walked in. They sat down and pressed record on the tape Machine.

"2.25pm Inspector Morse and Sergeant Troy interviewing Paco Munoz in the case of the kidnap of Amelia Cooper and Possible kidnap of Timothy Clark."

The older man turned to look at him, pure disgust evident in his eyes.

"Mr Munoz, where were you last night at the times of the kidnap?"

"In bed asleep." He answered, he wasn't going down for this, the police had no proof.

"And was your cousin, Josh Munoz, with you at that time?"

"Yes."

"Mr Munoz, we have a witness that puts you at the beach at that time, in the car seen kidnapping Amelia Cooper."

"The faggot lies."

"Mr Munoz, watch your language! If you weren't there, how did you know who the source was?"

_Shit!_

"He hates me; of course he would blame me."

"I have it on good authority that you two used to be best friends."

"Exactly"

"Mr Munoz, where are Amelia Cooper and Timothy Clark?"

"I don't know, I didn't kidnap them."

"When you were first arrested you proclaimed 'I'll never tell you where they are' to the police officer there. You can't possibly claim now to not know anything, Where are they?"

"I can because I don't."

Both police officers and his attorney glared at him.

"Interview temporarily terminated." The Sergeant said and slowly all three rose and they left the room.

An uniformed officer entered and escorted him out of the room to a small cell and locked the door.

Paco lay back on the bed and smiled. '_They got nothin' on me' _

_..._

_**Review Please, Encouragement Helps My Writer's Block XD**_


	8. Light Bulbs, Love and Flashbacks

**Hey Guys. Me again. Hope you love it, I personally quite like this chapter so review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Youdontwannaknow:** He's back...

**StarfishOnTheBeach****: **Not found them yet

**schnauzerlover****: **Thank you XD

**SinaS81****: **I love that you love it XP

**mrpuppy****: **Why, thank you...

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 8

**Day Two in Captivity**

_**SERGEANT TROY'S P.O.V**_

The sergeant sighed as he listened to his wife sob loudly down the phone. He could imagine her right now sitting at their kitchen table, the phone held tightly at her ear. She had multiple waterfalls falling from her eyes and her usually flawless make-up running carelessly down her cheeks. He was glad she'd gotten their two children off to school before she broke down, they couldn't afford to scare them.

"Honey, calm down. Inspector Morse is doing everything he can, we'll find them. Honey, Tawni, please..." His wife let off a half wail, half scream and the sobbed slowly down the phone,

"You...have...to do...something... Please...help...them...Mia...Timmy...Please Jasper." His heart sank, he loved those kids as much as Tawni did and the two of them seemed the only two still on Timmy's side. It had to be Paco's fault, just had to be. Timmy would never do that; he was never evil or twisted just depressed. If he had been involved as the boy claimed, he had to have believed it was all for Mia's sake.

Suddenly, in some tiny room of his brain, a little light was switched on.

"Honey, I think I've just thought of some way to trick Paco. You go round and see Sonny but don't tell her anything I don't want to get her hopes up."

"But...what...about...the...kids?" Tawni choked out.

"I'll get my mom to pick them up. And I'll talk to Inspector Morse about my plan. Love you Tawni."

"Love...you...too." Came the response and then the sound of the phone being hung up. Time to get to work...

...

_**Mia and Timmy's point of view...**_

Mia woke up and opened her eyes slowly. For a second everything was out of focus and Mia forgot where she was and for a moment everything was ok. But as her eyes repaired themselves and her surroundings came into focus her heart sank. She was in her prison cell with no way out and slowly but surely they were running out of food and water, even with the rationing system, her and Timmy had devised the day before.

She looked down and saw her tattered dress and wound tightly around her waist to keep her falling from the bed was a pair of tanned muscular arms. She half smiled, at least if she was going to die, she made up with Timmy. It wasn't perfect and she wasn't sure that even if they got out of this place it ever would be but she had his friendship and that was something.

_Flashback_

_"Timmy." He whispered._

_"What?" She looked at him wiping her cheeks._

_"My name's Timmy." Mia resisted a small smile and moved to sit on the bed._

_"Oh, so its Timmy again now is it? Well, if you're going to be Timmy you're gonna have to nice and kind and sweet and loving. If that's even possible..." He looked at her and blinked twice._

_"I'll try."_

_She gave in to the slight smile this time and though he obviously saw it he looked down guiltily. Again there was silence but this time it didn't seem as empty. _

"_Come on then..." He didn't look up but she could tell he was surprised that she was even talking to him. He didn't know the strength of her love guaranteed that she would eventually give a chance to explain especially now._

"_What?" He whispered._

"_Explain, you said it wasn't like he made out, how was it then?"_

"_It was...horrible. I didn't want to do it, Mia but I knew I had to there was no other choice, I promise._

_He looked at her then and saw the reassuring gaze on him. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and sighing continued his story,_

"_You made him angry Mia. He told me you were always inferring and asking too many questions, that you were messing up everything. He told me I would have to kidnap you," Mia flinched, "Called it a safety guarantee..."_

"_What was that suppose to mean?" Mia interrupted, surprised by the question, Timmy turned to face her and took her hands in his._

"_He never explained it but I knew what it meant so do all the Blood members. It meant... that if I was willing to kidnap you, he'd be sure of my loyalty and he wouldn't have felt the need to hurt me for my family."_

"_That's horrible." Timmy dropped her hands,_

"_But that's not all of it. He was in a way doubling threatening you, if I didn't kidnap you, he would or worse. Mia, you must have really angered him because truthfully he didn't give me a choice."_

"_That must have been when I threatened him, told him if he didn't give me you back, I'd expose him as weak," Timmy chuckled, " but why didn't you just leave the Blood, if you knew at some point they'd have that power over you, surely they made that obvious before you joined?"_

"_No not until after I joined. Anyway I was depressed when I did join was blaming myself for Elli's death, told myself I would hurt you too. I was just looking for a way to make you hate me. After I realised it wasn't working, it was too late. I was a member and if I didn't keep being mean to you Paco would realise you meant and use you as a bargaining tool. Which inevitably he did but I couldn't leave, _Once you're in there's no way out."

"_So ok, you had no choice but if Paco believed you why are we here? Both of us?"_

"_I had a plan to get you out. Paco had said I'd be the guard on rotation, o'course. And I was planning on getting both of us outta here but firstly he brought us somewhere different and locked me in too. I guess, he isn't as stupid as he looked and now we're stuck here." He turned away from her and she swore she saw a tear run from his eye._

"_It's ok Timmy."_

"_No it's not. I've gone and got us killed. Not just my stupid self but the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Guilt filled every cell of his body, "You were right, I'm am a traitor." _

"_No, you're not. You didn't know," Mia moved closer to him and turned him round so she could envelope him in a hug, "It'll be fine, even if we are stuck here at least we have each other and when we die, my Grandma Connie will look after us. You remember her right?" Timmy nodded. Both their shoulders were now damp and they pulled back from each other. She looked him intensely in the eye determined to show him she'd forgiven him._

_And seeing she'd gotten her message across, she moved slowly forward and kissed him; slowly, passionately and with as much love as she ever had. He responded and the feeling of his soft lips moving against hers numbed the pain and the worry. _

So maybe she had a bit more than his friendship. She closed her eyes and again remembered the moment, falling back into sleep, yet again forgetting the situation, just remembering their love.

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

Sonny sat on her daughter's bed. The noise from downstairs raditating up through the floor; Chad was in his study calling down curses and pacing, Alana was in the front room with the family liaison officer and her two daughters, Charlotte and Tawni. The younger two had gone to school, they didn't really understand what was happening.

A tear rolled her from Sonny's cheek. All she could think of was all the happy times she'd had with Mia and the moment she found out she'd been kidnapped.

_Sonny pushed one last time almost braking Alana's hand in the process. Then suddenly a she heard a cry, a tiny little cry._

"_It's a girl." The doctor said and Sonny turned to Alana the biggest smile possible on her face as the most gorgeous baby she'd ever seen was placed in her open arms. _

_The little girl opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "Mia..." The woman whispered and the child smiled her first smile._

_..._

"_Momma, I don't wanna go to school I wanna stay here with you!"_

"_But sweetie, it's your first day I promise you'll love it." The girl looked at her mother, a grumpy and indignant look on her face. _

"_NO!" She was going to have to come at this from another angle._

"_Timmy'll be there..."_

"_Ok!" The little girl ran to get her backpack and Sonny chuckled._

_..._

"_Come on, time to go to sleep now." Sonny put down, Cinderella on the beside table, "Reading time is over."_

"_OK, Momma." Sonny moved towards the door and went to turn out the light. _

"_Wait!" Sonny chuckled._

"_Yes, Mia."_

"_Do you think I'll ever meet my Pwince Charming and live happily ever after?"_

"_Yes, honey. I do. I think you'll get married and have lots of little babies and grow old together."_

"_Momma?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Was Daddy your Pwince Charming?" Sonny turned to the door and sighed._

"_Yes, Princess. He was." She switched out the light and closed the door._

_..._

_"Momma, momma! Look what I made today!" Sonny smiled as one of missing pieces of heart reappeared from school._

_"A macaroni picture frame! Wow, honey, I think you're gonna grow up to be an artist!"The little smiled and one of her blue eyes sparkled._

_"And guess what, during nap-time Timmy asked me to be his girlfriend." Sonny almost cracked up laughing, so brave little Timmy finally worked up the courage to ask out her daughter._

_Grabbing Mia's hand and beginning to lead their way home, she asked,_

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping during naptime? Oh, and what did you say?" She said acting like Mia was one of her girlfriends._

_"No, sleeping is for babies. I said yes, so now we're going live happily ever after and have lots of babies." Uh oh, Timmy doesn't know what he's let himself in for..._

_..._

_Connie looked questionably at her daughter before turning her attention to Tawni. The girl nodded at the frail woman and enormous smile spread across the elder woman's face. Seemingly without any effort she lifted her legs off the deck chair she was sitting in and patted the space beside her._

_"Come here, Goldilocks." Mia took a few tentative steps towards her Grandma before running at the deckchair and jumping to sit beside her Grandma. Connie giggled and leaned down engulfing her grandchild in a humongous hug erasing Sonny's worries that her mom would reject the child for taking her away._

_Mia's pretty little was lit up by the attention and she proudly said the three words that ensured Connie would die a happy woman,_

_"Love you Mee-maw"_

_..._

_"Momma look its Daddy!" She turned and there he was. His blond hair was dripping and his muscles showed well through his wife beater. He was really there in flesh and blood. She took a few steps toward him before turning again, he hated her and she couldn't deal with the abuse now, she had to leave, to go home._

_"Sonny, stop! I LOVE YOU!" She set Mia down and turned to face him, "Really, Chad, Really?"_

_"Yes, I LOVE YOU SONNY MUNROE!"_

_"Daddy!" Mia ran at Chad stretched open wide. Chad picked her up and kissed cheek, "Hey sweetie." Sonny suddenly found herself charging at him too._

_"Chad!" She said crying into his shoulder._

_"I'm coming with you, Sonny." He stated confidently as Zora appeared at his side with a suitcase and a ticket in her._

_"We are going to get our happily ever after, Sonshine. I promise." He said seriously as Sonny looked up him and smiled and Mia threw one chubby arm round her dad and one around her mum._

_..._

_Chad had signed his own death warrant when he'd promised to turn Mia's bedroom into a palace, Sonny could hear the little girl's bossy voice._

"_And here I want my princess bed with a slide and hideaway and here I want a pink cushion for my royal kitten..."_

"_Mia, you haven't got a kitten." Chad stated._

"_Not yet," The six-year old said in a sing-song voice and Chad laughed. The pregnant Sonny laughed as she lay back in bed and read her book._

_..._

"_Mom!" Mia shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Mom! Mom! MOM!"_

"_What, minxling?" Sonny asked emerging from the kitchen in an apron. A tiny Britney held in by one arm and wooden spoon in the other covered in cake batter._

"_Timmy finally asked me out!"_

"_I'm sorry, darling. But that doesn't warrant this much excitement. He asked you out in elementary school."_

"_Well, duh. Properly this time, Mom. He likes me!"_

"_I know honey. I was teasing. I so happy for you, I would hug you but..." _

_Mia laughed as she spotted Chad watching from the kitchen, "Tell him if he hurts you I'll kill him!" He said jokingly._

_..._

It was a joke but now it was coming true.

...

_"Chad, honey, calm down. Taylor? Where's Mia?" He tried once again to catch his breath and once again failed miserably._

_Sonny put her arm around him and guided him into the kitchen; she sat him at the breakfast bar and got him a glass of water._

_"Now honey, drink this. Take some deep breaths and tell us what happened."_

_"Mom, what's going on?" Sonny turned and saw Charlotte and Tawni at the doorway._

_"Nothing babies, go back to bed." But they didn't move just looked at Taylor._

_Taylor drank down the water and breathed slowly before managing to say, or rather shout..._

_"Mia...Beach...Timmy...Car...Paco...Gone!" Chad exploded,_

_"What! Where is my daughter? And Timmy? I'll kill him!" Sonny put a hand on his shoulder and looked back to Taylor,_

_"Try again hun, slower this time remember to breathe."_

_1...2...3..._

_"Paco and Timmy and Josh, I think, kidnapped Mia at the beach, I wasn't T, Timmy was."_

_Sonny burst into tears and Chad enveloped her in a hug muttering, "I'll kill him" over and over after ordering Charlotte to ring the police._

...

Her Baby! Gone!

"Auntie Tawni!" She heard the girl's exclaim and she rushed downstairs and into her friend's arms and cried for what seemed like ever. That's all she ever seemed to do these days.

_**Sergant Troy's (Jasper's) P.O.V**_

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in." Inspector Morse's voice rang out.

He pushed open the door and said confidently,

"Sir, I have a plan to get the Munoz boy speaking."...

_**Review Please, Encouragement Helps My Writer's Block XD**_


	9. The Food, The Plan and The Banging

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I have been so busy and had terrible writer's block and I am just sorry to whoever is still reading this. But it shouldn't be much longer and I promise to update soon.**

**rachelg1630**** : ** here ya go. Again so sorry

**Skitz4Skittles**:sorry, sorry, sorry but I hope you like it

**StarfishOnTheBeach**** :** laughs- I loved the review Love this please – Puppy dog eyes

**Youdontwannaknow****: **It's class you remember those

**mrpupp****y: **Sorry here you go.

**schnauzerlover**** : **lol Robin!

...

...

...

_**Day three and four of Captivity**_

_**Recap**_

_**Sergeant Troy's (Jasper's) P.O.V**_

_He took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him._

_"Come in." Inspector Morse's voice rang out._

_He pushed open the door and said confidently,_

_"Sir, I have a plan to get the Munoz boy speaking."..._

_..._

Inspector Morse set down his cup of coffee with a sigh. The case was the saddest he'd had in twenty years, the immediate case involving an ex-bestfriend and boyfriend abducting or being forced to abduct a young girl. Going back further than that in his investigations he'd found that these two young people had recently lost another bestfriend in a car accident.

His Sergeant's wife was a family friend of the girl, Mia Cooper, and the man had been working hard trying to come up with a solution and Inspector Morse didn't want to get his hopes up in case it was another completely useless idea.

"Yes, Sergeant. What is it?" Jasper was almost hopping with excitement.

"Well, the boy keeps requesting to speak to his cousin and I was thinking what if we let him?" The Sergeant was interrupted,

"That is highly unorthodox..."

"Yes, but sir if we film the interaction without the boys knowing, then they might let slip, where the children are."

"Hmmm... It might just work but just in case don't mention anything to the family. I don't want to get their hopes up; I would hate to be in their position. Terrible business."

Jasper felt the urge to run up and hug the bumbling, grey old man. To squeeze him until his spectacles fell off and he turned purple but he resisted and closed the door with the biggest smile on his face.

**Mia and Timmy's P.O.V**

Mia ripped off a section of her dress and tied her greasy hair up. She opened the third drawer in the chest of drawers and found they barely had enough to last them two more days, Paco wasn't messing around. Five days ago she would have wrinkled her nose at the drawer's meagre contents but now the three packets of crisps and stale bread with its two bottle of water seemed like buried treasure.

She sighed and walked slowly over to the bed all her energy draining and sat in the corner. She shivered suddenly feeling the freezing cold that her body heat had protected her from. She yearned for a bowl of hot soup or a simple slice of pizza, any type of pizza, any topping just warm food. She wrapped her arms around her thin form and rubbed her arms wishing she had more clothes than her flimsy, torn dress. Wishing for home. Wishing she knew what time it was so she could imagine her family at home.

The toilet in the next room flushed and the door opened revealing a gaunt-looking Timmy. He attempted to smile at her and failed miserably, not even having enough energy to smile after insisting she had all his food the previous day. He noticed her shivering and shrugged off the suit jacket he'd been wearing for her birthday picnic and walking to her, draped it round her shoulders.

Mia pulled him down to her and they huddled together sharing what warmth they had. She kissed him, her lips dry and chapped against his torn ones from where he had been frantically biting them. He kissed her back with all his remaining energy and then pulled back exhausted and gasping for breath.

"I Love you Mwia." He whispered in her ear.

"I Love you too. Sing to me." She begged.

He coughed and opened his mouth and in a croaky voice so unlike his usual velvety one, sang her the lullaby of his childhood,

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.__  
__It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-__  
__Waiting to sail your worries away.__  
__It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain__  
__And your boat waits down by the key.__  
__The winds of night so softly are sighing-__  
__Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.__  
__So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.__  
__Wave good-bye to cares of the day.__  
__And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

And again the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Too young for that feeling of death and finality to be hanging in the air.

**The Cooper Families P.O.V**

Tawni carried yet another casserole into Sonny's kitchen. Did people really think casseroles would help?

Of course but they were unwillingly to help in any other way and didn't want to seem unkind. Horrible people. She detested them, begrudged them their happiness, not believing she could ever be happy again. She'd stayed with Sonny, the previous night whilst her husband worked on a plan to get the kids back and although she had persuaded Sonny of Timmy's innocence, Chad was a hopeless case. His constant stream of threats teamed with Sonny's constant crying stank of desperation and Tawni felt claustrophobic, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Caring for the children Sonny and Chad had left whilst trying to grieve for the loss of Mia. God, she loved that child.

She could hear Chad and Sonny arguing in the distance as she tried to get dinner ready for the kids. In minutes they will have made up and be crying in each other's arms, she thought just to get through the stress.

Brittany came running into the kitchen, her blond plaits bouncing uncontrollably and a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"Auntie Tawni, why are Mommy and Daddy arguing all the time now?" Tawni wanted to cry.

"I don't know, honey." She told her goddaughter.

The door bell rang and she walked to answer it Brittany in tow. She opened the door to see Nico, Grady and Zora just as Brittany demanded,

"When is Mia coming home? She promised to help me make Barbie a house!" Tawni burst into tears, now that someone else was there to help her and Nico gathered her in a hug, as Zora led Brittany off and Grady, wiping his eyes went off to stop Sonny and Chad fighting.

Tawni looked up at Nico and asked semi-hopefully,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

The foundations of everything were cracking and if they didn't find Mia soon, she was worried they might break completely and then they'd all be lost.

**Paco's P.O.V**

The stupid policemen were finally letting him talk to Josh. Albeit for only a couple of hours but he was going to go insane if he didn't talk to someone about how well the plan was going. It had been four days now and the pair were bound to have run out of food. The sands were running out and their lives were coming to a halt. He chuckled in his chair waiting for his cousin.

The door opened and Josh was led in, looking hideous in his orange jumpsuit. He was told to sit down in the chair across the table from Paco's and his escorts left the room and closed the door behind them. The boys high-fived and laughed.

Josh whispered, "Its going brilliantly isn't it, Cuz!" His face spread into a wide smile.

"Yeah, they haven't much time left with the food we left them." The two laughed again.

"So do we ever tell where they are?" Josh asked.

"Yes but only when we came be sure they are dead. Imagine the look on those dumbass police faces when they find the two dead and wrapped in each other's arms."

Josh looked at him in disgust, "Eww, cuz."

"It's all for the blood. All for the blood." _And himself_.

Josh snorted, "Yeah all for the blood, it'll teach them not to mess with us. The old warehouse on..."

**Sergeant Troy and Inspector Morse's P.O.V.**

"This is it, sir!" Jasper gasped, so excited and surprised at how stupid the boys were. The men were sitting in a surveillance room watching countless screens of the boys talking. Inspector Morse leant over and turned up the loudspeaker,

"...on Mercerville Road was a good idea then." Turning down the speakers again. Inspector Morse reached for a walkie talkie.

"Forces required at the old warehouse on Mercerville Road. Immediately. This is an urgent job." He finished speaking and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on man. We have children to save." Jasper jumped up and the two men ran out of the room.

**Mia and Timmy's P.O.V.**

Mia awoke to the sound of movement outside of their cell. She shook Timmy awake.

"Timmy, Timmy!" She whispered. He jolted up,

"What, what?" She put a hand to her ear and pointed to the door. He listened and his eyes widened.

"They've come to finish us off." She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's Ok. I'm here." The two cuddled up together, staring at the door, in fright, hearing the shouts getting louder.

**Sergeant Troy and Inspector Morse's P.O.V.**

"Sir, down here!" One of the uniformed police officers called. The two men raced down the stairs and came face to face with the first room they'd seen apart from an open space up above. They had begun to lose hope.

"Well, break it down." Jasper insisted. Two or three uniformed officers rushed forward and began to break down the door.

"This could be it Sergeant."

**Mia and Timmy's P.O.V.**

They heard banging at the door and closed their eyes, gripping tighter to each other. Mia pulled the letter she had written to her mum and dad from her pocket and left it beside them. Perhaps the boys would be decent enough to give it to them. It wasn't likely but she had to try to tell them of Timmy's innocence.

**Sergeant Troy and Inspector Morse's P.O.V.**

The door burst open and Jasper rushed into the room. He looked around seeing the dank conditions of the room and the old and rickety bed. But what shocked and excited him was the two breathing figures, with closed eyes, holding each other with everything they had. They look terrible and sickly but it was them.

"Mia, Timmy!" he exclaimed as Inspector Morse called for an ambulance.

"Jasper!" Mia's eyes opened and lit up as if hope, joy, love and every other emotion and flown back into them at that point. "Timmy, we're safe!" she exclaimed shaking the boy but he would not wake. "Timmy! He's been giving me all his food! Timmy! You said you wouldn't leave me, you said you wouldn't go first! Timmy!" The girl screamed in the most horrifying voice he'd ever heard, sobbing her very soul out.

"Ma'am," a uniformed police officer addressed her, "He's not dead, yet. We have an ambulance coming but you must brace yourself for the fact he mightn't make it."

Mia howled proving him wrong, that was the worst single sound he'd ever heard.

**I know I am horrible and don't update but please review.**

**Please , please, please**

**xoxo**


	10. The Song, The Girl and The End?

_**Alright, I know I'm a horrible person and I promised I'd update sooner but I've been really busy and I know that isn't a very good excuse but I also lost all stamina for this story and didn't want to not finish it as that would be unfair to anyone who still wants to read this and find out what happens, so I waited until a somewhat good idea came along. I'm sorry to anyone who ever enjoyed this story and fully understand if you boycott it lol. But thank you to everyone who read both this and the previous story, Her disappearance, His heartbreak. You guys have always been lovely to me and I hope this good enough. xXx FairytaleBeliever123 **_

_**...**_

_**And now onto the reviews:**_

**Schnauzerlover** : Thank you now all we need is for you to update XD

**...**

**Youdontwannaknow:** Hey person who now has an account. Thank you so much for your devotion to both my stories. xXx

...

**mrpuppy**** : **I agree about the points of view, I was trying to create tension but I fear I may have gone over the top. Thank for sticking by this story.

...

**Channylover08**** :**SORRY! Thank you for reading if you still do. Hope you enjoy.

...

**channylover9753****:** Not quite sure what sure what your last review means but I love ya for it. Thank you. XD

...

**Now on with the story.**

**...**

Timmy groaned and opened his eyes blinking in the light, sitting up he waited patiently for them to adjust as objects became slowly clearer and clearer. He was sitting on a hill and the sun shone brightly but the air was crisp and cold. He hugged his arms close around himself trying to get some heat but the feeling was numb and he felt disconnected from his body. A distant song started playing getting slowly louder and louder.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

The voice was soft and familiar but Timmy couldn't quite place the sound, tempted to close his eyes and drift away again. A sudden buzz in his pocket broke him from his drifting thoughts and he reached deep into the jeans.

"Hello." His voice was deep and yet somehow airy as if not fully there.

"Timmy," Mia's voice drifted over the phone, "Just wanted to check what time you're going pick me up for the winter formal tonight?"

"Em, yeah, the formal. About seven?" Mia giggled over the phone.

"Don't tell me you forgot silly. That's good, I'll see you then. Love you boyfriend." She hung up and Timmy was left staring at the phone, trying to place this moment in time figure out where...when he was.

Slowly he got up and wandered home. Everything was normal, nothing out of place and Timmy for some reason felt disappointed, as if something should have changed, as if something momentous must have happened.

Slipping his key out of his pocket and unlocking his door he was suddenly attacked by his mother, wearing an apron and wielding a spatula.

"Where have you been? It's past twelve. I have had pancakes made for you and I go up to your room to wake you up and you're missing. MISSING! I can't tell you how worried I've been! And on today of all days!"

"What do you mean, what's today?" Timmy pressed but she ignored him and stalked off into the kitchen muttering about inconsiderate men. Timmy shook his head abandoning thoughts of the weird song and went to grab his pancakes.

xXx

It was half six and Timmy was dressed in a tux desperately trying to escape his mother and her video camera. Nothing else weird had happened that day and Timmy had pushed the morning's incident to the back of his mind. Tonight was his winter formal and he was going with Mia. His girlfriend. They were to going to have a good time with their bestfriend, Elli, and he was going to forget all about the déjà vu he was experiencing.

"Just one more picture, Timmy." His mother begged. He sighed as she snapped another one,

"Mom, I am sure Sonny will want to take plenty of photos you can share those, please can I go?"

Alana sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay on then. Have a good time and be back by midnight." She answered be he was already out the door and in his car. He turned the key in the ignition and the radio started up playing the same song he'd heard earlier in the field,

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

The voice seemed more distressed now than before and it tore at his heart though he knew not why, desperately he changed the stations but it was all that would play. Lashing out to turn the radio off and moved the car, sighing with relief. It wasn't far to Mia's house but by the time he got there he was shaking with anticipation and nerves, no matter how long they went out, he didn't think he ever lose that feeling when it came to Mia, she was his everything.

As soon as he stopped the car, the Cooper's front door was flung open and Brittany was rushing down the path,

"Timmy, Timmy!" He opened the car door laughing and picked her up in his arms spinning her around.

"Hello, munchkin! How are you?" She giggled as he tickled her and buried her head in his neck. Sonny appeared at the door and laughed at the pair,

"Don't spin her too much; Timmy or she might just throw up over your nice suit." Timmy laughed along with her,

"She loves it. She loves me, can't resist the charms of her adoring godfather." Chad appeared behind his wife placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and smiling down at her,

"Neither, unfortunately, can one of my other daughters!" Timmy locked the car and walked up to the house with Brittany still in his arms, hearing Mia's distinct voice moaning _Daddd!_

Sonny smiled at him, "Chad's only teasing. The girls will be down in a minute."_ The girls. His girls. _A voice coughed and Timmy looked up.

Mia and Elli were standing on the staircase linked by their hands smiling down at him. Mia's golden hair was twisted into a knot at the back of her head, her side-fringe and some tendrils hanging loose, she wore a pearl strapless dress with pink embroidered flowers. Her partners almost black hair hung loose around her shoulders in ringlets and her halter-neck red dress looked stunning. The angel and the devil hand-in-hand. Both were gorgeous and although Elli was Timmy's bestfriend, he only had eyes for Mia. Slowly he put Brittany down and held his arms out, Mia ran down the stairs and into his embrace.

"Hey Princess, I missed you."

"I missed you too," She whispered against his shoulder. Elli tapped his shoulder,

"Don't I get a hug?" He laughed and enveloped her in a bear hug before dragging Mia towards them for a group hug. It was going to be a good night.

xXx

"Come on, Timmy. Let's go dance." Mia tugged on his arm. She'd been trying to persuade him to dance for about half-an-hour but he wasn't giving in easily.

"Mia, I can't dance!" She gave a puppy-dog look that brought him to his feet,

"Fine but only for one song." She jumped and yelped with glee and he couldn't but laugh breaking his moody look. She led him swiftly onto the dancefloor as the previous song ended and a new one began to play,

"Aw, a slow song. See it doesn't matter if you can't dance." She wove her arms around his neck as an all too familiar voice began,

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

The voice was now clearly sobbing but Mia didn't notice. Nobody noticed. He shuddered and Mia looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, "Let's go outside. I need some fresh air." He lead her out to the field behind the school suddenly realising it was where he had woken that morning the day had come full circle.

They sat down and Mia shivered so Timmy shrugged off his jacket and put it round her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome but that wasn't long enough." She gave him a playful slap; laughing.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She was still laughing but the seriousness of his gorgeous brown eyes calmed her.

"I love you," That was the first time he'd said it.

"I love you too." And that was it, the eternal vow was sealed and he leant down and kissed her.

The song was back in his head and the voice began and again, the words almost unclear as the singer was obviously shaken by tears.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

And that was it suddenly he remembered everything. They had lived his day before and so many more. Mia's phone began to ring, Elli. He wanted to scream, he could have stopped it, he could have stopped it.

"Mia, Elli. It's Elli. She's hurt. We've got to get to her." The scenery began to blur. Mia's dress turned black and became torn, her hair was suddenly greasy tied back by a piece of the dress, she became thin and sickly looking.

"She's gone, Timmy. Long gone. You can't leave me too, Timmy. Don't leave me please Timmy. I love you."

The song began again.

"You said you wouldn't leave me, you said you wouldn't go first! Timmy!" Mia screamed, tears running freely down her face now.

Again the song began, Mia now singing in front of him. The voice. It was Mia, it had always been Mia. She began to fade before his fade before him, her voice however still ringing clear.

_Mia! _He wanted to scream. _Mia! _But his throat constricted and he couldn't talk, the world went black but the voice never faded. The song remained.

xXx

Mia let go of Timmy's lifeless hand, still humming the tune to the last song, he'd sung to her hoping it would wake him from the coma. But it had been two months and Alana had decided to pull the plug, she'd been singing for two months and today had been her last hope. The first month, she'd sat by his bedside in a hospital gown and wheelchair, full of hope. Now she was there dressed in normal clothes, tears racking her body as the last of her hope flitted away.

Everyone was waiting outside the room. Alana, John (Timmy's father), Sonny, Chad (who now knew the whole story and was just as anxious for Timmy to wake up as everyone else), all of her sisters even Brittany who didn't understand what was going on, Tawni, Jasper even Inspector Morse. All their hopes rested in her hands but it was done, over. By tomorrow, her Timmy would be gone forever. She put her head in her hands and began to sing one final time for closure, as goodbye. The word far too hard to say.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain__  
__Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.__  
__It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-__  
__Waiting to sail your worries away.__  
__It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain__  
__And your boat waits down by the key.__  
__The winds of night so softly are sighing-__  
__Soon they will fly your troubles to sea." _

Her voice was muffled and almost unidentifiable but it was there. She broke down crying before the final verse, her heart shattering as she lost her second bestfriend.

Then a voice began soft and low. It was rough and the words were hard to make out but it brought her heart to life, banished all negative thoughts from her brain as she looked up into two beautiful brown eyes. Not broken, not hungry, not dying eyes. But eyes full of love.

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

His voice faded and he coughed in need of some water, obviously in pain and barely awake but he was alive, he was there, he was hers, _he was..._

"_**Timmy!"**_

_**The End**_

**Again, Thank you to all my readers, please review and tell me if it ended how you wanted it too or if it was a surprise XD Love you all xXx **


End file.
